


The One Where Kakashi’s Ninken are Obnoxious Cock-Blockers

by kierigakure



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Ninken | Ninja Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierigakure/pseuds/kierigakure
Summary: The title says it all.





	The One Where Kakashi’s Ninken are Obnoxious Cock-Blockers

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write this at first but then I saw [CJ'S artwork](https://twitter.com/mokutonyam/status/1178105299519119360?s=20) in reply to my thread and I was inspired!  
Thank you for inspiring me, CJ!  
This is my first Naruto piece with two canon characters! I usually write reader-inserts so please bear with me!  
Let me know what you think as well! love always,  
Kie!♡

“Kakashi!”

Yamato yelped as he struggled to find purchase on the soft cushions of Kakashi’s sofa. The Hatake in question is the one who sent him over the armrest with a push of his gloved hands. He gave the Anbu-turned jōnin a few more moments to gather his bearings before moving to straddle the other. With his knees settled on either side of the ex-Anbu’s waist, Kakashi pulled his mask down under his chin; just enough to reveal the smirk gracing his chiseled features.

It didn’t matter how many times Yamato saw Kakashi’s face, his reaction of shock and awe was always the same. The older male, now unmasked, always took advantage of this temporary pause where emotion trumped reflexes. He reaches up and tugs down Tenzo’s own shirt, the hem of which stopped slightly above his jawline, to reveal the soft skin of his neck. The heat in the brunet’s cheeks rose sevenfold when Kakashi leaned down to nip and suck at the sensitive flesh.

“You like teasing me!” Yamato whined, causing the Hatake to chuckle.

“How can I resist when you make it so easy?”

The pair fell into this routine not too long after Yamato was pulled from Anbu to replace Kakashi as captain of Team 7. It started easily enough; they would meet at a local bar for some sake and discuss ways to keep the peace between Sai, Naruto, and Sakura. Then, the conversation would shift to the past. Finally, the _setting_ would shift to Yamato’s lodging in the barracks, where they would end up a tangle of limbs on the brunet’s futon.

This time wasn’t any different; the end-result would be the same, save for Kakashi tugging a tipsy Yamato down the path to _his_ place instead.

“Senpai…” Yamato sighed, tilting his head backwards to give the gray-haired man more access once he found a particularly sweet spot on his collarbone. Humming, the jōnin continued his ministrations eagerly whilst shifting his position to slip one leg between both of Yamato’s. The resulting pressure against the younger brunet’s arousal coaxed a low moan from deep in his throat, eyes rolling to the back of his head in pure bliss.

The first thing the ex-Anbu’s gaze focused on once he opened his eyes was a mass of wrinkled fur with a wet, black snout in the center. Though his eyes were ridiculously big and puppy-dog like, Pakkun managed to maintain the same bored expression whilst balancing himself atop Bull’s head.

The ease at which the nine ninja dogs were able to sneak up on Yamato was a testament to how well Kakashi trained them. Despite this, the brunet had an inkling that Kakashi was aware of their presence. Furthermore, this was probably the exact reason why he was hesitant to bring Yamato to his apartment to begin with.

Pakkun and Bull situated themselves directly in front of the couch, the pug’s gaze still locked with Yamato’s as Kakashi continued his ministrations. Biscuit lounged on the loveseat adjacent to the sofa, jaw resting on his front paws as he looked vaguely in the pair’s direction as well. Urushi and Shiba stood between the two pieces of furniture, playing tug-of-war with a piece of knotted rope. And Akino, Ūhei, and Guruko padded into the living room at that very moment, their inaudible footfall explaining how the dogs were able to make themselves comfortable without being detected at the start.

“U-um, Senpai?” Yamato began to pull away from Kakashi’s advances while still looking into Pakkun’s ridiculously big eyes. Knowing exactly what was making the brunet so uneasy, Kakashi tried to half-heartedly push Bull away from the couch.

The mastiff remained unmoved.

Sighing, the jōnin thought it best to go with Plan B.

“Maa, don’t worry about them, Tenzo. They don’t even know what we’re doing anyways.”

“Yes, they do.”

“Yes, we do.”

The wood-user and the pug answered Kakashi at the same time, causing him to groan in frustration.

“Okay, then what is it that you guys want?”

“Walkies!” Was the chorus of replies he received from his ninken, tails wagging at the prospect of a late-night trip around Konoha to stretch their legs and relieve themselves.

“We went for walkies before I left to meet with Yamato!”

“And now we need to go for walkies _again_.” Pakkun, ever the official spokesperson for the gang of canines, fired back. Yamato took this opportunity to carefully extract himself from underneath Kakashi and grab both of their vests. With the mood completely killed, what else was there to do _but_ go for a nice walk anyway? He extended his hand to hold out his senpai’s flak jacket, who reached out to take it.

With a scowl, the Hatake began to shoulder it on while Yamato went to look for their leads.


End file.
